badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Undertale.exe.avi - The Revenge of Sans.exe
'WARNING: This creepypasta contains swearing and spelling mistakes that are intentional ' The day is August 26 1988, where the second human named "Liza" who was 7 years old fell down into the underground. The way she fell down was gruesome. Her parents despised her underaged ass and they wanted to find a way to get rid of her. So they pushed her down the hell estimating her death. Luckily, a field of flowers softed her fall. She got up and discovered an antropomorphic flower with hyper realistic eyes on the pile of flowers she just landend on. Her somewhat big ass (her ass is bigger then any girl's ass that is 7 years old) crushed the flower with hyper realstic eys thats why he loooked disturbing. The flower introdused himself as Flowey.exe and he said that he wanted to murder her with his leafy tentacles. Flowey.exe approached his veiny leafy tentacles that came out of his mouth to Liza's private parts. Liza screamed bloody murder and cried for help too. Flowey.exe was suddenley crushed by a mace that weighed 228 lbs. That mace was held by Toriel.exe and she said "What a pathetic creature." Toriel.exe lloked really creppy she had red blood shot eyes she has only half an ear her mouth has hypersalvation and her clothers are torn and she has one arm and the other arm only has the middle finger still not dismembered and she has one leg and she has no feet (i have a foot fetish btw) so she is hovering and she is all blloody. Toriel.exe loooked at Liza and saod "You puny weak pathetoc whore. You humans are our real enemy YOU SHALL BE SEALED" Liza sprinted away but she forgot she had numerous amounts of bruises between her legs so she can barley run she looked behind her and found toriel.exe holding the bloody mace over her head and approaching liza very slowley. Liza had the time to run threw the ruins the ruins looked destroyed and very bloody. Napstablook was in his usual place and he aslo looked bloody and he was observing liza he cought liza and went into his safe private house. Liza was puring out tears like a fucking water fall and napstablok was trying to calm her down. Liza hugged napstabloook for sabing her life and napstabllok then said. "You have a pretty voice. Let's see if you have a pretty scream :))))" Napstabllook looked like an actual demon and opened his mouth thrice as much a normal humon can and he had red bloodshot eyes theat were hyper realistic and Lixa tehen ran and literly broke down napstabloook s front dor with her bare ass (don't forget she is 7 years old and she has a huge ass) She found her self to be in snowdin where it was all bloody and gruesome and grotesque and is gusting and dead and hyper realisticj and she ram throug the place like a cheetah on steroids. She then ran throygh the row of houses then she met Sans.exe and Papyrus.exe. Sans.exe looked bloody he had red bloodshot and hyper realistick eyes and half of his skull is busted open also he wore human skin. Papyrus.exe looked bloody he had red bloodshot and hyper realistick eyes and half of his skull is busted open also he wore human skin. Sans.exe said that ot;s the end of her and made a big bone :) come from the ground and go through her downstairs and back from her oral cavity and she died the end :) Category:.exe